The Civil War
by pixieandsoldier
Summary: this is my version of how Alice and Jasper met in BPOV a songfic
1. Chapter 1

**I figured that I would a little story on my version of how Alice and Jasper met. I know it isn't accurate but oh well. I'm basing the journal entries from songs on the complete work The Civil War.**

Bella's POV

Edward was out hunting with Emmet, Rosalie was upstairs doing something, Esme was out shopping, and Carlisle was at work. So Alice and I went into the basement to look around. This was the only place in the house I had never been in. It was HUGElike a museum. It had several original paintings, sculptures, and things that belong to famous people that died decades ago. Shoved into the corner was a glass case with a Confederate Civil war Captains uniform, my jaw dropped.

"Alice, where did you guys get this?" I said, indicating the amazing relic.

"Oh that? It was Jasper's, didn't he tell you?" She replied with a laugh. After I shook my head she called, "Jasper, come down her please."

We had to wait only a second before Jasper was at a shuddering stop before Alice.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Why didn't you tell Bella about being in the Civil War?" He shrugged, uncomfortable. "Well Bella you can look at this," she went to the drawers beside, and out of the top drawer she pulled out a tattered Confederate flag and an old journal. She handed the journal to Jasper and he began to flip through it.

"I started writing this the first day went to fight," Jasper whispered, Alice went over and took his hand. He began to read,

April 13, 1861

We'll make 'e mall skedaddle

Long before the cotton's high

We can whoop in a battle

Sure 'nough whoop do or die

When the sons of Dixie take to the field

Then the battle is won for we never will yeild

When the sons of Dixie fire their guns

Then we'll all see how fast that a scared Yankee runs

I will not forget and you can bet ain't tendin' to forgive

So let's polish up our muskets

And give the Rebel yell

We'll chase them back to Washington

Or we'll send 'em all to hell

We'll send 'em all a runnin'

From the warm Virginia sun

So let 'em come a gunnin'

And we'll show how it's done

When the sons of Dixie take to the field

Then the battle is won for we never will yield

When the sons of Dixie fire there guns

Then we'll all see how that a scared Yankee runs

Now the battle is near

And the moment is it's Old Dixie forever

When the Blue meets the Gray every Yankee will pay

When the sons of Dixie take to the field

Then the battle is won for we never will yield

When the sons of Dixie fire their guns

Then we'll all see how that a scared Yankee runs

With our flag flying we will live or we'll die

By the sword

"The next day we went to fight." Jasper finished. I suddenly got seriously depressed and gave Jasper a look that made him send a wave of happy my way.

**Okay remember this is from a song called " By the Sword/Sons of Dixie" the By the Sword part was the North so I didn't put that in R&R please emeraldlover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay remember this is NOT accurate because Jasper came from Texas not Virginia but I love this song to much**

Jasper slowly turned the pages until he found another one he liked.

"You don't have to read it if you don't want to," I said cautiously.

"That's okay, it's good for your education." He smiled slightly.

"April 26

There was a time

A time of splendor and grace

When the world moved by

At a kinder pace

There was a land

A land to pleasure the eyes

Where the old was new

And the foolish wise

I can hear Virginia

When the south wind sings

I can see her shining

On a blackbirds silver wings

And I can feel Virginia

Runnnin' through my soul

When the flag unfurls

And the drummers start their long, long roll

Oh, sacred ground

For which so many have died

Let us take our turn

For our country's pride

Oh, blessed place

Remember all of your sons

Who will stand and fall

'Neath the ceaseless guns

I can hear Virginia

When the south wind sings

And I see her shining

On a blackbird's silver wings

And I can hear Virginia

Runnun' through my soul

When the flag unfurls

And the drummers start their long, long roll

Will I ever see her rise again?

Or are the old days gone,

Has the world moved on?

Will she ever grace our eyes again?

Tell me when?

I can hear Virginia

When the south wind sings

And I can see her shining

On a blackbirds silver wings

And I can feel Virginia

Runnin' through my soul

When the flag unfurls

And the drummers start their long, long roll"

"I came from Charleston." I couldn't help but stare at Jasper. Why hadn't anyone told me?

**That was Virginia performed by Gene Miller (my favorite) R&R emeraldlover**


End file.
